jotarotokusatsufanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Mizujin sentai oceangers
prologue : Atlantis a legendary Civilization which was said have been wiped out more than centuries ago, but actually it was shift n move to beneath japan ocean which was right under hokkaido . Now the civiliztion are preparing for a war against new threat from triangle bermuda civilazation known as MUU. And their purpose is flood over all the land so they have more space for their citizen to live n stay. Then a young crown prince rise up to land of hokkaido to find other 4 umisenshi with atlantis bloodline to form deepsea squadron Oceangers ep 2 12:00 midnight an 8.5 earhquake hit japan tokyo many building were down n a giant tsunami sweep the whole city along 67milion citizen . Japan lose half of its land just in one night . then beneath hokkaido ruku the last prinnce of atlantis order his follower to form a giant army . lets be prepared the war towards MUU soon will begin said Ruku. but all his follower against his order by saying Sir Ruku we dont it is necessary cause the impact only cause loses on the land not us the deepsea sapiens. Ruku how can you say that they were all mortals like us. no offense but you have to know how much trouble they have cause due to their curiosity and greedness this will happen its just dessert. After hearing their thoughts Ruku has made a decision he is going to abandon his nation n rise to the surface searching for legendary senshi to up against MUU . later he stole the amphibionizers and take a submarine swim up to land in hokkaido . As he open the caps he feels suffocating cause he is amphibion , then he passed out in near death condition . few minutes later a diver with her dolphin found him n take him to local hospital . But he is in critical condition much like in coma state. he lying there for a months every day teh girl and her friends keep visiting him hoping someday get to see him wake up from his... ep 3 Ruku suddenly wake up from his long sleep, where am i ?. oh you have come to your sense i gotta get doctor say suzuna to her 3 other friends . hey mr stay there will tchA dont move or youll get hurt. uuhh your brace isnt working is it broken? no its just need a user. who r you guys? say ruku to them. we are divers of aquarium stage near this hospital. all right hey youngster let me see your body first say a doctor. first we must have an xray examinition pliz this way. Suzuna tehn hold ruku hand and walk him all the way to there. after the examination another earthquake plus tsunami wave hit tokyo again. We gotta go to tokyo say ruku in furious. but how imean we are not teleporters say 4 of them. minna close your eyes suddenly ruku summon his submarine through his brace and then 4 of them quickly hop on it. then they were teleported to a underwater base where it is surrounded by crystal glass with lots of sea animal mecha. where r we a hell , we don wanna die yet , taskete kudasai ! said all of them to ruku. Calm down everyone this is my home , you r guests n i have something to show you. ruku hands them the finfuzor. if you really a legendary warrior the fuzor will grant you power. after he said this he leave them to think as he went to surface to fight the muu armies. Suzuna suddenly the sound of phonymph her pet dolphin from her fuzor. as for fisher accidentally drop his fuzor into the toilet bowl. terrible minna my gift from ruku san is washed out to ocean. ep 4 :Ruku was seen fighting hundred armies of muu in his ranger form,